


The barkeeper who's also a healer

by Kimium



Series: Modern Healer!Owain AU [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alcohol, Barkeeper!Owain, Established Relationship, Healing Magic, M/M, Mafia!Leo - Freeform, Mafia!Niles, Mafia/Crime Syndicate AU, Magical User!Owain, Mention of a knife wound, Modern AU, One Shot, Part Two, Prequel to A touch of healing magic, Student!Owain, Very mild Leo/Niles, brief bit of blood, injuries, mention of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23724352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimium/pseuds/Kimium
Summary: One shot. Modern AU. Mafia/Crime Syndicate AU. Part Two. Prequel to my fic "A touch of healing magic".“Even if those rumours are true, I’m not going to dig around for the truth.” Owain replied. “That’s just asking for trouble. Working legitimately at the bar is all I do and all I’ll ever be associated with regarding Leo.”“Of course,” Owain could hear Severa’s eye roll over the phone, “I wouldn’t want you getting involved in something dangerous. I was just curious."“Me too.” Inigo added. “Don’t do anything stupid.”“Don’t worry guys.” Owain half laughed. “As I said, all I do is bartend. That’s not dangerous at all.”In where Owain, a simple bartender at an elite bar, spends an evening with his boss and his boss's boyfriend. Said boss is bleeding out on Owain's front step.
Relationships: Leon | Leo/Zero | Niles
Series: Modern Healer!Owain AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708828
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	The barkeeper who's also a healer

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> I wrote the story "A touch of healing magic" earlier this month and the AU I built floated around in my brain. I really wanted to explore it more, so I decided to go with a prequel to how Owain became Niles and Leo's healer. Now, in regards to the timeline, this fic happens quite a bit ahead of "A touch of healing magic". How far ahead, I'm not too sure but I am thinking at least six months to a year before "A touch of healing magic". How do Owain, Leo, and Niles get closer? When do they figure out they like Owain? None of that is answered here but they are questions I've been keeping in mind for possibly later. Until then, I hope you all enjoy this little prequel. I had a lot of fun with it!
> 
> As always, please feel free to leave kudos and or comments as those always make my day and inspire me. Also, if you want to check out my tumblr or message me there, then you can right [here](http://www.kimium.tumblr.com).

Owain adjusted his tie, a simple black one. The staff room to the bar was clean, spacious, and well kept. Employee lockers had wooden doors and were tall enough to store even the longest of winter coats. Small couches and chairs tastefully decorated the space along with a full length mirror off to the side. Two bathrooms sat in the back and were wide enough to double as a change room when necessary. When Owain had first accepted the job and was given the tour the staff room was the room that surprised him the most. Now he had simply accepted it as part of the club’s aesthetic.

Nestled in the upper part of town, the Blue Lotus club was for the crème of the crème in society. If asked for a one word description, the club could best be described as “bright”. Exterior wise the blue and white lights of the club earned the nickname “The Blue Star”. Interior wise the club boasted luxurious space with the dance floor, a stage for live music, multiple tables and booths, as well as a balcony that ran along the entire upper floor of the club, allowing onlookers to glance down at the dance floor and tables. Everything was bathed in a warm yellow white light complete with warm wood for the floor and the bar. The bar itself was nestled in the back, bright lights allowing people to see the alcohol displayed behind them. Social wise the club was spoken about in whispers, both jealous as well as curious. Scandals and rumours surrounded the club in general. Simply being allowed to work at the club should have given Owain both bragging rights as well as gossip fuel. However, in the end, money was money, the salary was well above average, and Owain wasn’t interested engaging in cheap gossip, potentially ruining his job position.

Taking one final glance in the mirror, Owain walked out of the staff room and out to the main club. Circling around the tables, Owain made a quick line towards the bar, slipping behind to start his shift. Already his fellow coworkers were beginning prep such as making sure there was ice, limes cut, and their counters cleaned. The wait staff was double checking their notepads, pens, and their tablets with the table assignments. Grabbing a clean cloth, Owain went to work with wiping the counters. He was half way done their rather impressive stretch when Sylvia leaned against the counter between two of the barstools.

“Hey, Owain.” She called out. “Ready for a crazy Friday night?”

“I’m as ready as I’ll ever be.” Owain replied, glancing up at her. “Any idea how many people are outside?”

“No clue.” Sylvia twirled her hair. “But we should expect a lot of people. After all, the Boss Man himself is coming in tonight.”

Owain frowned and turned the tap on, washing the cloth. “You can just call him Mr. Leo.”

“Mr. Leo?” Sylvia rolled her eyes. “That’s not even his last name.”

“Well he does have a brother.” Owain pointed out. “Mr. Leo helps me distinguish who is who.”

“Right.” Sylvia pulled herself away from leaning against the counter, stretching. “Anyways, Mr. Leo will be here tonight.” She sighed. “Every time he’s here I get a shiver, you know? It’s always so much pressure.”

“Pressure?” Owain turned the tap off, wringing the cloth. “It’s not as though he’s following you around with a clipboard and pen.”

“Yeah, but it’s that added reminder that your boss is present.” Sylvia replied. “Puts me on edge. Doesn’t it put you on edge too?”

Owain flickered his gaze up towards the balcony. Upstairs there were tables, but there were also private rooms for guests to book. Leo’s office was also upstairs, a modest room that Owain had only seen once. From what he remembered it was nothing more than a boring office with a desk, comfortable looking couch, and a private mini bar with some more expensive alcohol. Leo himself, from what Owain remembered, was a calm, well kept man, usually wearing a suit to the club (which cost more than Owain could ever hope of having).

“No not really.” Owain shrugged. “I think he’s cool.”

“Cool.” Sylvia dryly repeated. “Of course. Just cool. One of the wealthiest men in all of Nohr plus with his intimidating bodyguard/boyfriend, and you call him “cool”.”

Oh right. Leo’s bodyguard (and boyfriend), Niles. Tall, dark, with silver hair and an eyepatch. “Niles is cool too.”

Sylvia shot Owain a look. “Right. Anyways, we’re starting in ten. Better finish up your prep. I’ll talk to you later.” She hopped off.

“What was that?” Owain muttered before shrugging and turning to his fellow coworkers. They, after all, had some prep to finish.

When prep was complete, the clock ever ticking towards the opening of the club, Leo and Niles arrived. Owain paused in his triple checking of the glasses and took a moment to stare. Leo was in a suit (as usual) and while Niles wasn’t, he still had clothing that screamed “tailored”. Everyone else had paused in their work but scurried off when Leo and Niles, after removing their coats, walked in. Owain didn’t have a chance to avert his gaze as both of them walked up to the bar, right to him. Snapping on his best smile, Owain set a glass down.

“Good evening. Something I can get for you two gentlemen?”

“Gin and tonic.” Niles smoothly replied. “And a Negroni.”

“Sure, coming right up.”

Owain got to work, grabbing all he needed. As he worked Niles leaned against the counter, his singular blue eye watching Owain. Leo on the other hand remained perfectly upright, looking at his phone with a thoughtful expression.

“So, you’re one of the new ones.” Niles suddenly said. Owain nearly dropped the tonic bottle. “Odin, right?”

“Uh, no, it’s Owain.”

“Owain.” Niles repeated as though he was testing the name. “I’ll remember that.”

Owain silently finished the gin and tonic, setting it on the counter for Niles. He then went to grab the gin for the Negroni. “Thanks. Though Odin would make for a cool nickname. Like a Norse god.”

Niles’s eye flickered over Owain and he half smiled. “If that’s your way of making me feel better about the name mistake it’s rather cute.”

Cute. Owain flushed at the word and completed the drink, stirring it before garnishing with some orange peel before putting it on the counter as well. “Enjoy your drinks.”

“Thank you.” Niles picked both up and turned. “Leo…”

Their voiced faded as they left earshot. Owain watched them for a moment before turning his attention back to his job. Soon, the doors were open and the shift really began. Time slipped by and soon Owain’s shift was busy with mixing drinks, one after the other. Music began to play, their live performance a gorgeous array of saxophone and piano. When Owain got his break, he swiped some food from the kitchen, sat in the staff room, and ate as he went through his phone. A few messages from Inigo, Severa, and his mother, a short email from his professors with class upkeep, and social media posts sat on Owain’s priority “to look at” list.

By the time Owain finished answering his final message it was time for his break to end. Washing up, Owain returned and the shift continued well into the night and early morning. It was only when Owain spotted Leo and Niles leaving the office did his brain fully register how much time had passed between his break and the end of his shift. Pausing, Owain waited, almost as though he was anticipating Leo and Niles to stop for another drink, but instead they clearly were leaving for the evening. When it was clear they weren’t stopping by, Owain returned to his work, eager to finish up the last bit of his shift. Turning to begin some clean up, Owain reached over and began to tidy up some dishes. He was part way through when his hand slipped. Pain burst along his hand and a moment later Owain spotted the swelling of blood across his finger. The wound was shallow with a bit of broken skin. It was akin no more than a nastier version of a papercut. Owain glanced around. No one was present.

 _“Naga’s healing light, heal my wound and give me strength.”_ Owain muttered.

A small burst of light later and his finger was healed, no blood and no broken skin. A slight abuse of his power but once in a while was fine. Sighing, Owain glanced at the counter. He’d need to disinfect the area just to be safe. Oh well. It was clean up time anyways.

~

 _“Tryouts suck.”_ Inigo’s voice filtered in Owain’s ear, mechanical.

Adjusting the pan, Owain carefully turned his stove top on. “Inigo, every season I’m graced with despair filled words, yet the harvest and fruits of your passion soar beyond the darkness of doubt. You’re a dancer, pushing your physical being to its limits, striving towards your end goal of public adoration and acknowledgement. This mere hurdle, nay, test of your diligence shall not best you and your fighting spirit.”

_“Thanks, but your flowery poetry still doesn’t make tryouts any less painful.”_

“My heart and soul are deeply wounded by your callousness.” Owain replied with needless flair and fake dramatics. “Evaluate how my feelings add to the situation before speaking your callous words.”

 _“Drama queen.”_ Inigo huffed but Owain could hear the smile in his voice.

“Oh, come on.” Owain sighed as he put some oil into the pan. “I thought my words were encouraging.”

_“Yeah, if I was in a Shakespeare play.”_

“Rude.”

_“Love you too.”_

Owain rolled his eyes but smiled. “But honestly, I meant it, Inigo. You’re doing great. You work hard and no matter how difficult tryouts are you always come out with a role.”

 _“Thanks, Owain.”_ Inigo said before a beep filled the background. _“Oh, that’s Severa.”_

A click later and the line opened, slightly filled with static. “Greetings Severa.” Owain raised his one hand as though Severa could see his actions.

_“You won’t believe what happened at work!”_

_“Hello to you too, Severa.”_ Inigo mildly said.

Owain put his leftover rice into the pan. “Do regale us with the tale.”

_“So, we had this customer…”_

Owain hummed at the right parts as he cooked his fried rice, Severa’s tale washing over him as he worked. Inigo interjected at the right moments as well, but the two of them largely stayed silent as Severa vented. By the time she finished Owain’s fried rice was done and he was turning the burner off.

_“Anyways, enough about my shitty day, how are you two doing?”_

_“Tryouts.”_

“Work and school.” Owain dug in his drawer for cutlery.

_“Wow, that’s so descriptive. Thanks.”_

_“Oh fine. I’ve been practicing for the tryouts in between actual work. You wouldn’t believe how much paperwork small businesses have. I’m beginning to regret taking business as my major.”_

_“Yeah, but you want to inherit your mother’s dance studio.”_ Severa pointed out. _“Real world experience and all that, right?”_

_“True… but that doesn’t ease the pain of paperwork.”_

Severa scoffed. _“And Owain, just work and school? Really, am I the only one actually giving details?”_

Owain moved to his table, sitting down. “I have an essay for my Historical Applications of Healing Magic Through Ylisse to Plegia class. At work I just mix drinks.” Owain paused and dug his fork into his fried rice.

 _“I cannot believe you work at the Blue Lotus club and that’s all you ever say about the job.”_ Severa bemoaned.

Owain ate a forkful of his rice. “What else is there to say? I mix drinks for all sorts of people. The boss comes in occasionally like any other work place. That’s it. Really.”

 _“The boss, that’s Leo, right?”_ Inigo asked.

“Uh, yeah. He came in a couple days ago.”

 _“A couple days ago?”_ Severa asked, her voice slightly rising. _“Well? Anything interesting happen?”_

“If you call ordering drinks interesting, sure.” Owain shrugged and took another bite of his food. “Honestly, it’s best if you’re just blasé about the cliental. No one wants someone fawning needlessly over them when they’re at the club to relax.”

 _“I know that.”_ Severa stressed. _“I just mean, don’t you wonder sometimes?”_

 _“Wonder what?”_ Inigo asked for Owain.

 _“Wonder about the rumours.”_ Severa pressed. _“The less savoury ones surrounding Leo and his family.”_

Less savoury. Owain swallowed his food. Of course, he would have to be completely oblivious to not know what Severa was referring to. Beyond the public face the company put out everyone knew who the Nohrian Mafia were and what Leo’s family was (apparently) doing in the shadows.

“Even if those rumours are true, I’m not going to dig around for the truth.” Owain replied. “That’s just asking for trouble. Working legitimately at the bar is all I do and all I’ll ever be associated with regarding Leo.”

 _“Of course,”_ Owain could hear Severa’s eye roll over the phone, _“I wouldn’t want you getting involved in something dangerous. I was just curious.”_

 _“Me too.”_ Inigo added. _“Don’t do anything stupid.”_

“Don’t worry guys.” Owain half laughed. “As I said, all I do is bartend. That’s not dangerous at all.”

~

After dinner and the phone call with Inigo and Severa, Owain turned to his homework. His laptop sat on the table, plugged in and shut. Textbooks littered the one side of the table with papers messily arranged. Sticky notes stuck to the pages at all angles and highlighted parts stuck out in neon yellow. Some pens and pencils also sat at the side half buried by the papers. Everything had been swept to the side before dinner but now that Owain was fed, dishes done, he was ready to continue his paper. Opening his laptop Owain got to work, pulling his document up. Going over what he had for his opening and first paragraph, Owain continued his work on his second paragraph, first typing in the quotes he wanted on the bottom for easy cutting and pasting when needed. Humming to himself, Owain lost himself in the work. At some point in the evening Owain put on some music, not wanting to work the entire time without some sound in the background. It was only because of the music that when Owain suddenly heard a rather loud pop outside that he didn’t immediately jump. Instead, Owain paused and pulled up his music, staring at the song, as though the song was to blame for the sound. A second later another pop exploded in the air, filling the empty space with a sound that nearly rattled Owain’s heart. He jumped up and swallowed, glancing around. Unlike the first pop, this pop echoed within Owain’s ears, vibrating with an intensity that rattled his core, the sound akin to a firework going off. If the firework had gone off right next to Owain’s ear.

“Damn neighbours.” Owain muttered, brain scrambling to think of a holiday or occasion that was causing them to let off fireworks. “Though tonight is a clear night…” He glanced at the clock. 23:01. “Time for a break.”

Stretching, Owain walked to his kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing the half coil of garlic sausage and full block of cheddar cheese. A bit heavy for the time of night, but Owain wasn’t one to ignore his stomach and desires. Grabbing a cutting board, Owain used the counter by the sink, subtly looking out his small window over the sink, partly obscured by the half-drawn curtains. There was no light by his neighbours or in their house, but perhaps their mild stint of setting fireworks off was over. Cutting into the sausage first, Owain cut three medallions of the sausage before cutting a bit in to peel the wrapping off. Then, Owain moved to the cheese, cutting a few slices. He was just about to toss the wrappings out when a rather large thunk echoed at the front of his house, as though something large had smacked itself against the door. It was not unlike the birds that flew into windows, thumping dazed onto the ground. Owain jumped and whipped his head around, eyes wide. Swallowing thickly, Owain set his knife down and edged closer to his front door.

At the front of Owain’s condo sat the living room. It was sparsely decorated with a couch, a coffee table, a bookshelf, and tall lamp. The lamp sat at the corner of the room and in front of a window. The window was the standard living room window, large enough to look out at the street but not so large that privacy was compromised. Edging close to the window, Owain swallowed. He had shut the blinds earlier so he fell to the floor to glance out carefully, not draw too much attention to the action. Peeling the blinds back just a bit at the edges, Owain peaked out.

The street was dark, save for the street lamps, which added a muted orange glow to the street in small bursts along the sidewalk. Every house around Owain was darkened, curtains drawn like Owain’s were. Cars sat unmoving and no one was out on the street for a late walk. Owain’s own car sat innocently on his driveway, no dents or damage that suggested someone had run into his car. However, as Owain turned his gaze to his front door his breath left his lungs, the sound bursting out of his throat in a throaty groan. Two people were on his front step, both huddled darkened forms that, with the minimal light so far away from Owain’s front door, their features were obscured. However, given the huddled forms and the way one of the hands was pressed against a side, Owain’s heart gave out.

Once, in high school, Owain had visited his mother’s hospital when Inigo had broken his leg during a dance rehearsal. As Owain walked through the hospital to Inigo’s room he had spotted a glimpse of two people rushing into emergency. The sight of blood at the injured person’s side and the panic on the other’s face jarred Owain to the point that he had asked his mother to teach him first aid beyond the basics taught. An almost moot point with their family’s ability but Lissa hadn’t questioned him and instead did as Owain had asked.

The situation washed over Owain’s mind and overlapped with the reality in front of his door. Whoever was at his door, there was a possibility they were injured. Dropping the curtain, Owain’s mind rushed. Perhaps he should just phone emergency services and allow them to take care of the situation? Or did he open his door to check? What if this was just a rouse to get him to open the door? Owain swallowed thickly before he moved to his door. No, even if he phoned emergency services there was no telling how long it would take for them to arrive and if one (or both) were injured seriously minutes could mean life and death. Besides, Owain had to believe in the good of people and not fear this was some sort of strange ploy to rob him. Grabbing his doorknob, Owain unlocked his front door and opened it.

“Hello?” Owain softly asked, creaking his door open. “Are you injured? Should I call—?”

Owain’s words fell from his lips. With the light from his place falling onto his front step, Owain could clearly make out the two people. His brain fried for a second as Owain registered how pale Leo looked against Niles and his dark clothing. He was leaning heavily against Niles, who had a strong arm around Leo, half way hoisting him up, as though he was about to leave like the slowest ring and dash prank in the history of the prank’s conception. His cheeks were flushed and the moment Owain’s door opened his single blue eye caught Owain’s gaze. It immediately narrowed with a dark ring of suspicion that made Owain’s heart jump out of his chest. Lowering his gaze instinctually, Owain finally caught what he should have caught first. Leo’s side was soaked red, the crimson staining his light blue shirt at a rate that was easily diagnosed as Not Good. Even with Leo’s hand messily at his side given the paleness of his skin, the shallowness of his breathing, the pressure he was attempting to give wasn’t effective. Owain’s vision spun as the smell hit his nose, harsh iron and copper that coated all his senses. Wobbling a little bit Owain shook his head, attempting to smell the clean night air (impossible now that his brain screamed “My boss is bleeding out on my front step with his boyfriend attempting to both run away and glare me to death”) before Owain slapped his cheeks lightly.

“I’m calling for an ambulance.” Owain needlessly said, but the obvious words helped Owain’s brain process the scene. “Come inside. I know first aid. I can help until the ambulance arrives—”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Niles hissed.

Owain blinked owlishly. “What? No, obviously Leo needs ambulance—”

“How the hell did we somehow end up on your front step, Owain?” Niles cut Owain off sharply.

“Uh…” Owain stared. A small part of his brain impressed that Niles, who had spoken to Owain once and had probably seen him a maximum of ten times since Owain had started to work at the bar, recognised him. Especially in a high stress situation where both parties were in shock.

“I don’t know? I just heard the thump at my door… wait how did you end up on my doorstep? Most people aren’t just walking up to front doors of homes.” Owain shook his head. “No, never mind. Leo’s clearly delirious and this isn’t the time. He’s bleeding out. Come inside. I’m calling an ambulance.”

“No, no ambulance.” Niles hissed, clutching Leo to his chest tightly. “Just…” Niles looked down at Leo, and then at Owain, his brow furrowed. He then violently shook his head and sighed harshly. “I’m coming inside.” He firmly said as though it was his idea.

Owain jumped to the side, hands out to help Niles but Niles shot such a dark look, as though Owain was contaminated, and pulled Leo inside. Once in, Owain shut the door and looked as Niles remained half slumped with Leo in his arms. Now inside and under better lighting Owain could see the bright red of Leo’s blood and how much was spreading.

“This is serious.” Owain half muttered to himself. “I’ll grab my first aid kit. Just… stay put.”

“No, stay in my sight.” Niles insisted, his hand flying to his jacket pocket.

For a brief moment Owain envisioned Niles pulling out a gun but he pushed that thought aside. Niles was in shock and panicking. That was the only explanation to his ridiculous line of logic, telling Owain to not phone for an ambulance and then not wanting Owain to help by getting a first aid kit.

“Listen, Niles.” Owain knelt so he was looking Niles in the eye. “I know you barely know me but I want to help. Leo is bleeding and unless we do something the situation will only worsen. My mother is a doctor at a hospital and she trained me in first aid. I know what I’m doing. If you don’t want an ambulance, fine, I’ll respect that for now. However, I cannot allow Leo to bleed out in my own home. Let me get my first aid kit.”

Niles stared for a second before he huffed, his hand falling from his pocket, empty. “Fine.”

“Keep pressure on the wound. I’ll be back.”

Owain didn’t wait for any more. Rushing to his bedroom, Owain ripped his closet door open and pulled his first aid kit out before sprinting to his bathroom. Washing his hands at record speed he then run back to the front. Niles had managed to pull them beyond the front where the shoes were but were barely off the doormat. Owain skid into kneeling and opened the first aid kit, putting gloves on before he grabbed a thick wad of gaze. Turning to Niles, Owain reached out, ignoring Niles flinching from Owain’s hands, curling Leo into his chest. Distantly Owain noted that Leo was still breathing, albeit shallowly, but breathing. Which was a small blessing in the situation.

“Let me see the wound.” Owain pressed gently. “I’m going to apply pressure and assess the situation.”

“If you hurt Leo, I’ll break you.” Niles whispered before he carefully did as Owain asked.

Leo’s shirt, bloodied, was pulled back to reveal his side. Owain bit his lip and stared. The wound was clearly a knife wound and ragged. Someone had stabbed Leo and probably attempted to cut upwards but had pulled the knife out, probably due to Leo or someone else fighting back. This wound was beyond what first aid Owain could do in his living room could accomplish. Owain’s heart dropped and the situation fully hit Owain over the head. The blood loss, the length, and depth of the wound... Even if he managed to stabilize Leo the optimal situation, to have an ambulance on its way immediately had to happen. There was no way Owain could fully eliminate the threat and stabilize Leo enough that he’d be comfortably out of the danger zone with simple first aid. Owain bit his lip and stared at his hands with the gauze before he pressed the gauze to Leo’s side and caught Niles’s gaze.

“We. Need. An. Ambulance. Leo is bleeding out and even if I don’t know how much blood he’s lost he’s in danger.”

“No, we cannot.” Niles pushed.

“Why?” Owain hissed. “You love him, right? Why are you fighting me on this?” He pressed the gauze to Leo’s side harder. “I don’t even need to know how this happened. I just want to help—”

“I know,” Niles hissed back, “but we cannot just waltz into a hospital. It’s dangerous. We could be targeted.”

Dangerous. Targeted. Owain stared at Niles. Suddenly Severa’s words from mere hours earlier hit his brain. The situation slotted perfectly into his brain and Owain choked out a laugh and scream. Of all the things to happen to him not only were his boss and boyfriend in his house, his boss bleeding out, but the rumours were probably true too. That explained why Niles didn’t want an ambulance, or at least one that wasn’t associated with their Family. How ever that worked. Owain wasn’t going to press. His sanity suddenly wobbled and a small voice in the back of Owain’s reminded him that if the rumours were true then Leo and Niles weren’t innocent and this injury was due to what ever shady business, they were caught up in. And here Owain was, somehow getting himself into danger. Just like Severa hoped he wouldn’t get into and just like he proudly proclaimed to never be apart of. A smart person would phone the ambulance, damn the consequences, and wash his hands of the entire situation. But… Leo was bleeding out and Owain couldn’t just let that happen. If Niles didn’t want an ambulance then there really was only one option if Owain wanted to help them.

“Oh Naga.” Owain gasped out. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me. The rumours are true.” He ripped his hand away from Leo’s side. “I cannot believe this.” Owain pulled his glove off his right hand.

“What are you doing?” Niles snapped. “You said you’d help Leo—!”

Owain hovered his hand over Leo’s side, not touching the skin, but close enough that if he moved a little bit forward, he would. Immediately Niles’s fingers harshly curled around Owain’s wrist in a hold that if wanted Owain had no doubt could break his wrist at the joint. Wincing, Owain closed his eyes and drew the magic that pooled within his body. His body tingled and the situation bled away until all Owain could feel was Naga’s light within him. Opening his eyes, Owain watched as his hand began to glow a warm blue-green light.

 _“Naga’s healing light, fill all wounds and ailments, granting strength to the injured.”_ Owain muttered.

White light burst from his fingertips and to Leo’s injury. The wound instantly closed up, the skin mending itself almost unnaturally fast. Colour soon began to fill Leo’s cheeks, not to a fully healthy hue, but healthy enough that Leo was out of serious danger. A beat later and the light faded from Owain’s fingers before fading, the room appearing dimmer in comparison to the burst of light from a second ago. Niles instantly let go of Owain’s hand and scrambled to touch Leo’s face and look him over. Exhaling slowly Owain dropped his hand.

“He’s stable but that doesn’t mean he’s in the clear. That will buy you some time. I suggest you phone whoever you need to and get Leo to a hospital you trust—”

Niles’s gaze snapped back at Owain the hostility that had sharpened his gaze earlier replaced with burning curiosity. “You’re one of Naga’s…” He stared. “I thought that was just a myth.”

“Yeah,” Owain bit his lip, “most do. So that means we’re even. Just in case you think I’ll do anything. I just helped someone who was hurt.”

“Right.” Niles muttered finally dropping his gaze. “Later.” He slumped forward. “For now, do you have a shirt Leo can borrow?”

Owain did have a shirt, though it was a graphic tee shirt with an inside anime joke on it. By the time he had located the shirt Leo was already moved to Owain’s small guest bedroom. When Owain handed the shirt over Niles gave a look but didn’t say anything when he took it. Leo’s bloodied shirt was off and in the garbage by the side of the bed, the drying dark of blood starkly staring at Owain as he remained still by the bed, watching Niles carefully dress Leo with ease. Once completed, Niles lightly stroked Leo’s face, his expression guarded.

“You wouldn’t happen to have something to eat?” He softly asked.

Owain’s brain snapped back to his kitchen. “Oh shoot, my sausage and cheese.” Niles looked up his eyebrow quirked upward. “Sorry, I was going to have a snack before you two ended up on my doorstep. Do you like garlic sausage and cheddar cheese?”

“Sure.” Niles muttered. “Thanks.”

“Yeah, no problem.” Owain shuffled out of the room. “I’ll bring it here.”

“No, I’ll join you in a moment. Leo needs rest.”

“Right. I’ll have it ready then.” Owain exited the room.

The kitchen had been as Owain had left it about thirty minutes ago. Even though not a lot of time had passed the unchanged scenery of the kitchen was like a time capsule, untouched by the event of the past thirty minutes. Grabbing a plate, Owain plated the sausage and cheese he had cut for himself before going to the fridge to cut Niles some. Unsure how many pieces Niles wanted, Owain cut a polite amount and plated it. Cleaning up minimally, mainly throwing the wrapping of the sausage into the garbage, Owain was just washing his hands when Niles entered. Under the light of the kitchen Owain could see the ragged look that had encapsulated his eyes and body. Pushing the plate towards Niles, Owain watched him heavily sit down at the table.

“Want anything to drink?” Owain asked.

“Do you have whiskey?” Niles roughly asked in turn.

“Uh, yes, but just a cheap brand.” Owain admitted. “I usually mix it with cola.”

“I’ll have some please,” Niles requested, “on the rocks.”

Despite the situation and what had transpired, the familiarity of the exchange caused Owain to crack a smile. Later he’d dwell on what had occurred but for now…

“Sure, coming right up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sylvia: a reference to Silvia from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. I accidentally spelled her name a different way because I'm too used to spelling Sylvain.
> 
> Mr. Leo: I didn't want to come up with a last name for Leo, hence why both Sylvia and Owain tack the "Mr." to Leo's name.
> 
> Gin and tonic: That's for Niles. I almost picked whiskey in this scene but when I looked up the details to ordering whiskey all I got were conflicting messages about it. So I kept that at the end where I didn't have to add a lot of detail.
> 
> Negroni: a cocktail made with one part gin, one part vermouth rosso, and one part campari, garnished with orange peel. It's considered a drink to have before a meal. This one is for Leo, which indicates he hasn't had dinner yet. 
> 
> Healing his finger: In my previous fic I stated that if Owain is seriously injured his body will automatically begin to heal. However with simple injuries his body won't. Normally Owain leaves his minor injuries to naturally heal but sometimes he can use his magic because he has it so why not.
> 
> Inigo and Severa: I decided to add a bit more to their backstories in this AU. I've fleshed Inigo's out a bit more but I do have a few idea for Severa. Perhaps I'll write a bit as them later?
> 
> Garlic sausage and cheese: Not going to lie that's something I'd eat regardless of hour.
> 
> How they ended up on Owain's front steps: Don't worry too much about the details. My answer to it is Leo was delirious and trailed very off track before smacking into Owain's door. If Owain didn't open the door Niles would have tried to drag Leo away before they were found.
> 
> First Aid: Of course some of my first aid is accurate (mainly with pressure on the bleeding) and some of the signs Leo is exhibiting are for blood loss, but don't read too much into my first aid or implementation of it in this fic. Besides, magic is used in the end so I sort of shrugged a few things off.
> 
> Niles's honesty: Normally I think Niles would be more tight lipped with some of the truth but he's in shock over Leo thus his logic has gone a bit out the window.
> 
> Owain's healing magic: I like the mix of magic and regular medicine needed here. Owain's healing can only go so far and Leo will need a hospital but for now he's stable enough. Niles called for help when Owain went to the kitchen BTW.
> 
> Graphic shirt: It can be whatever anime you want it to be, but personally I think it's something like "What's 1000 minus 7?"


End file.
